Ariana Potter
by Zee Star The-Cool-One
Summary: The eldest daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter was missing. Was she kidnapped or taken away due to a reason? First Chapter is a little too short but the rest are ok in length. R & R! Cousin love is not incest!
1. Chapter 1

**Ariana Potter**

**Introduction To The Potters**

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes I don't own any character. Except Ariana of course. Hope you like it. It's my first story, so if you see _any_ mistakes make sure you tell me. .**

Mr. and Mrs. Potter of Potter Manor, Phoenix Lane, were proud to say that they were perfectly not normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything regular or boring, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr. Harry Potter was a tall, thin man with messy black hair and with a lot of youth present in him. He was the Head Auror of the Ministry of Magic. Mrs. Ginevra 'Ginny' Potter was an equally tall woman with long reddish-gold hair and a good sense of humor. But a woman not to cross if in anger. The Potters had three children, all of them different from the other.

James Sirius Potter was a real prankster, just like his late grandfather. He was the exact replica of James Potter, after whom he is named. With messy black hair and hazel eyes anyone who sees him can say that he really is James Potter Jr.

Second in line is, Albus Severus Potter. The quietest child of twelve, Al looks just like his father. Messy black hair and bright green eyes, his nature though is his mother's. Of all the Potter children only Albus has his father's eyes.

The youngest child of the Potters is Lily Luna Potter. She has the red hair of her mother and the blue eyes of her maternal grandfather.

Although the Potter family finishes here, there is a missing child of them born before Albus.

**A/N If you ask me what was that I'd say it's the trailer only folks!**


	2. A Visit

Ariana Potter

A Visit

**Disclaimer: 'I solemnly swear that I don't own any character'. Hey did you like the first chapter? Hope you did, if you didn't, you must not hesitate to tell me. Cheers!**

It was nearly bedtime, when a woman appeared on the corner of Phoenix Lane. Nothing like this woman was ever seen in England though the inhabitants of Phoenix Lane seemed to know this woman very well.

'Minerva, where were you all these days?' A small squeaky wizard said 'You must join me for tea tonight'

'Sorry Dedalus, can't.' Minerva McGonagall told Dedalus Diggle kindly 'I am here to meet the Potters. Can you tell me which house is theirs?'

'The third on the right' A woman with long braided blonde hair said. 'Harry and Ginny certainly made their house beautiful'

'Professor Susan Bones!' Minerva said sternly 'You didn't give me an owl all these days. I didn't know you stay at Phoenix Lane'.

'Well now you do.' Professor Bones grinned.

After smiling at her friends, Professor McGonagall made her way towards a lovely towering manor house. Rose vines embraced the large house. In front of the house there was a big garden, and in the middle is a beautiful marble fountain. A granite path leads you to a large oak front door.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the door and knocked.

'In a minute' came the voice of a lady. A moment later the door opened.

Ginny Potter came into view. A lovely woman she still was. She was in a royal blue robe and slippers.

'Professor!' Ginny exclaimed 'Harry; James; Albus; Lily! Come quickly! Professor McGonagall is here!'

'Mum!' Lily Potter wailed 'James took my teddy and is threatening to throw it from North Tower'

'Hey' James came down the stairs 'She is too old to play with soft toys'

'Stop bickering, will you?' Harry emerged between them. Suddenly he noticed Professor McGonagall at the door 'Oh Professor. What a pleasant surprise! Please do come in.'

'It's Minerva, Harry you are a man now. Its time you call me by my name.'

Minerva seated herself on one of the comfy armchairs.

'Where is Albus?' She said when the family was seated 'It's a matter which the whole family should know'.

'ALBUS' Ginny screeched 'Come quickly!'

'What mum?' A lean figure came down the stairs. Albus looked around the room when his eyes fell on McGonagall.

'Headmistress McGonagall?' Albus said in surprise 'Am I in trouble?'

'No you aren't.' McGonagall said 'you all must be wondering why I called at your house (At this five heads nodded up and down). 'It's about Miss Ariana Potter'

At this all Potter children looked confused, while Harry and Ginny turned white.

'Ariana…. you don't mean…' Ginny said in surprise 'What about her?'

'Wait a minute' Albus interrupted '**Who**is Ariana?'

'Let me explain' Harry said and all the children sat back to listen to a story…..

**A/N Feeble right? This is my frail attempt to add suspicion. I will try to update more rapidly. Bye for now. :). I haven't been having reviews :(**


	3. The Story of Our sister

**Ariana Potter**

**The Story Of Our Sister**

**Disclaimer: 'I solemnly swear that I am up to much good and I don't own any of the marvelous characters. They all are made with the skilful hand of Joanne Rowling. Mischief Managed.'**

'When James was almost a year old, your sister Ariana Lily Potter was born.

'She was the cutest baby _anyone_ could imagine. She had black hair because of my father and my mother's green eyes.

'She was very powerful when only three months old, she could use wandless magic to play with her soft toys and to also irritate James. I still fondly remember that incident. James was sleeping like an old tired horse' –At this James blushed- 'Ginny was tired of trying to wake him when Ariana levitated a bucket of water to him and -_**Splash**_-.

'After Albus' birth, then Lily's, our family was complete. Things couldn't have been better!

'But then something terrible happened. It was night-time when a kidnapper decided to come in our house. Ariana was sleeping peacefully when he kidnapped her. And she was never heard of again.'

By the time Harry finished speaking Ginny was in sobs. Finally McGonagall pulled herself together.

'She is found.' Professor McGonagall spoke earning surprised and joyful faces 'She is right now in Paris. She grew up in a good well-known orphanage. Mr. Bill Weasley is bringing her along tomorrow at 9 am.'

'Uncle Bill?' Lily spoke 'But why he? He doesn't live there.'

'No but as Mrs. Fleur Weasley had a meeting they had to go there.' McGonagall rose from her chair. 'Ariana is staying with them and has turned good friends with Louis Weasley. She is going to get her Hogwarts Letter tomorrow, which is 25th June, which is her birthday as well as tomorrow going with the fact she will be arriving in the morning itself. Oh and she requested me to give this letter to you.'

'Thank you' Ginny half cried-half spoke 'I don't know how I can ever repay you.'

'That was my duty child' She handed her the letter 'I will take your leave now'.

As Ginny closed the door behind her, Professor McGonagall chuckled when she thought she had acted just like Albus Dumbledore.

A/N: I _am_ making chapters short I am a lot smaller in age than any of you! So you have to forgive me. :):)

And do you see that new button underneath that space? Fill something in the space and press the button! I will give candies! Okay, not candies but I will still be very happy!


	4. The Letter

Ariana Potter

The Letter And Gifts

**Disclaimer: Hell-o. See this word. 'Hello' should be a friendly gesture it sounds like 'Hell, oh!' Anyways I will quickly start the rituals.**

'**I solemnly swear that I am up to much good and I don't own any of the marvelous characters. They all are made with the skilful hand of Joanne Rowling. Mischief Managed.'**

_Dear Mum and Dad (It does sound weird!),_

_I hope all my siblings (James, Albus, and Lily) are reading this too,_

_I grew up in St. Peter's Orphanage and School for Girls. Its called a orphanage but only the most lucky orphans can go there. It has three wings. The West wing is The Infant Care and Kindergarten. The Middle wing is Junior School and Dormitories and the East wing is Senior School and Mistress Wards. I am in the Middle wing. I suppose it's lucky that I grew up in here, but people don't understand one thing. __**It is not my 'home'. **__I am so glad I have parents. It is a word almost unheard here._

_I met Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur when Mam'zelle Denamour took us for a daily walk. There was a shop called 'The Golden Phoenix' which looked closed. I asked Mam'zelle 'Which shop is that?' She looked at me like I was saying that the moon fell over me. 'There is no shop here, dear Ria (That's my nickname!) I decided that I would go once she is not looking at me. For all my innocent appearance I do not pride myself as a lioness at heart for nothing._

_I didn't see any fear before me. I only saw the mere wooden door between me and my kingdom of dreams._

_I gave the door a push and went inside._

_Inside was a beautiful inn. But I felt strange there so I turned to go out of the door, but lo and behold, the door was gone!_

_I felt like crying my heart out when I noticed a family before me. The woman and her older daughter were very beautiful and lady-like while the man and the smaller daughter were laughing and grinning and having fun. The boy was my age and though prim was grinning too._

_I went to them and said_

'_Excuse me Sir, but will you help me? I saw this inn and had to come in. But I don't know how to go back.'_

'_What's your name?' the woman said kindly._

'_Ariana Potter'_

'_Repeat that again' the woman said with an incredulous look on her face._

'_Ariana Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter'._

'_You are our niece' the man said joyfully_

'_But I thought that I don't have any relative in the world'_

'_Heck! Your parents are alive too. You have three more siblings, the oldest is the boyfriend of my second daughter Dominique.'- At this the red-haired girl blushed. 'Come on, I will talk to your guardian'._

_I was shocked to see something was happening so fast but I had a warm and familiar feeling with them. _

_They first talked to Mam'zelle and then to Professor McGonagall. I had a tearful goodbye with my pals._

_I will see you tomorrow._

_Yours truly and lovable,_

_Ariana 'Bloom' Potter_

_P.S: I sent you one envelope and five boxes. Be sure to open them._

'Mum, first the envelope' Lily squeaked 'Sister would want to open it first'.

'

'Okay' Ginny laughed 'The whole family, what say?'

Four heads nodded.

Ginny opened the big heart shaped envelope to a picture.

'Uh… Mum' James said after picking up the picture 'You said she was cute –but she is a beauty!'

The whole family crowded together to look at it and gasps of 'ooh' and 'ahh' floated by.

On the picture was a tall girl. Her black curls danced around her face and her crystal bright green eyes twinkled. A dress of soft white satin embroidered with roses covered her perfect figure. Her slender legs seemed perfect for her ballerina flats. Her skin was rose white and her face shown in the sunlight with a mischievous grin on it (which Ginny identified she had seen on Harry's face often).

And to give the picture a perfect ending, she was balancing on a pole! In the corner a brown haired prim lady (which James guessed was Mam'zelle Denamour) was screaming her head off while a few girls were looking in awe.

'She is my sister!' James said 'You understand, _she_ is my sister'

'We know Bighead' Albus said.' See the red box has my name on it!'

Harry handed it to Al who ripped it open only to scream with delight.

Inside was a miniature model of him. Everyone had been gifted a model of himself or herself.

'HEY!' Lily suddenly screamed 'Mum its 12:00 already! They would arrive at any moment now!'

**A/N: Liked it? Any questions and I would readily answer them. I was thinking if you enjoy this story I will make a sequel, but that would only be possible after almost 15 more chapters!**

**Bye! Au Revoir! –Waves a white handkerchief-. **


	5. The Meeting

**Ariana Potter**

**The Meeting**

**Disclaimer: Hi! Before I blabber about how onions are so stale nowadays, let's start!**

'**I solemnly swear that I am up to much good and I don't own any of the marvelous characters. They all are made with the skilful hand of Joanne Rowling. Mischief Managed.'**

'Lily, have you set the table?' Ginny yelled over the noise of the house 'James, are the decorations alright? Albus, have you cleaned the party room?'

'Yes, Mum' All three children cried in unison.

'Okay lets count till they come'.

'Ten, nine, seven…'

'Albus, you missed eight!'

'Five, four, three, two, one and here they come'.

Sure enough a family had Appareted in the living room.

'Beautiful house. I love your choice Ginny!'

'Thanks, Fleur.' Ginny smiled. Fleur's English was really clear, after 20 long years, 'So how was the meeting?'

'Really tiring if you ask me' Bill said.' We had to listen to the blabbering fool about why Gringotts is "evaporating" '

'Good Morning' A deep voice said. 'I am pleased to meet you!'

'Ariana?' Harry said. 'Is that you?'

In front of them was a tall girl. She was wearing a yellow top beneath a white cardigan. She had on tight yellow slacks with white boots. Her black hair, which was straighter than they thought, was in a yellow hairband which didn't stop it from falling above her bright green eyes. She had a weightless feeling about her though she looked a bit lonely.

Ginny went and hugged her daughter tight. Harry followed and soon James, Albus and Lily followed.

'Wow' Lily whispered 'You are the perfect big sis I ever dreamed about'

'Thank you, Lily' Ariana whispered back 'I will try to be.'

'James, will you escort Ariana to her room?' Ginny eyed the luggage 'I think Al must go with you'

'So Ria…' James said as he struggled with the heavy trunk. 'How can you speak such fine English?'

'Oh brother of mine' Ria said. with a smirk 'ain't the struggles of this ole trunk disturb you?'

'Hey you can speak classic English too' Al exclaimed.

'You know' Ria smiled 'They didn't teach us to sew and cook only!'

'They didn't?' James grinned 'So how was it living with muggles?'

They were the best people you can imagine!' Ria clapped her hands dramatically 'And I got to know much about our parents. But I won't enlighten you. Not now, whatsoever'

'Ria, do you play cards?' Lily cried as she rushed to Ria 'Lucy is here. Roxanne and Molly too.'

'Really?' Ria looked happy 'Is Louis there? Did he ask for me? Did he-'

'Oh,' James said teasing 'Our little sister has a crush on our cousin!'

'Shut up!' Ria blushed then suddenly it looked like a wave had entered her and she lifted her head high. 'Roxy return my heels this minute!'

'How did you _know'_ Roxanne looked at Ria 'Uncle Harry, how does Ria know? She didn't even look at my direction.'

'Do you know how Roxanne and I know each other?' Ria changed the topic quickly 'When Uncle George went to Germany, St. Peter's took the second grade girls on a vacation in Frankfurt. Of course then I didn't know that she was my cousin then.'

'But we were startled by how much she looks like Harry.' Angelina said. 'But no one could have guessed that because she said her name was Ariana and not her surname.'

'Its surprising how I knew her' Molly said. 'Dad got a holiday in Paris when I was eight. I met her once in the train from Paris to Biscay.'

Suddenly an owl pressed through the window and landed on Harry's knee. The handsome tawny owl held three letters in its beak.

'Hey Harry, that's Hogwarts letters,' Ginny said excitedly. 'See …_Roxanne Weasley, Molly Weasley _and _Ariana Potter!'_

They all quickly tore off the letters. All of the adults looked amused at the kids.

'Ariana give the letter here' Harry said. 'James and Albus' letters were ever so same. I can swear they never changed a letter in all these yea-' He broke off.

'Gin look at this.' Harry cried 'Wow! Ginny just look at this!'

'What do -?' She also broke off 'Hey listen to this:

** HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

_**Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**_

_**(Order of Merlin, Second Class, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

_**Dear Miss Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We want to further inform you, that the education you got in Beauxbatons Academy for Girls, you are supposed to be in the third year of Hogwarts. As you didn't find have the time, we already chose Extra subjects for you. They are: Divination, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures.**_

**Uniform:**

_**Third year students will require:**_

_**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**3. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**_

**Set Books:**

**All students should have a copy of the following:**

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade-3) _by Miranda Goshawk_

The Monster Book of Monsters

Unfogging the Future _by Cassandra Vablatsky_

Intermediate Transfiguration

The Marvelous Theory and Dictionary of Runes _by Ariel Mystique_

**Term starts on 1st September. We await your owl no longer and 31st July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Filius Flitwick**

**Deputy Headmaster'**

There was a long silence that followed. Everyone looked astonished. At last Louis found something to say.

'Hey, this means you will be in my year!' Louis said with a grin. 'Cool!'

I don't use a wand because I don't need to.' Ariana said. 'I suppose that's not a problem.' She added with a little uncertainty.

'We will have to ask Minerva about it' Harry said referring to McGonagall 'I don't think it is a problem.'

'Does anyone know what Ariana asked when we were going up the stairs?' James said as he gestured Dominique to continue.

'Oh and Louis was asking something again and again and again…'

'And again and again and again.' Victoire finished while both Ariana and Louis blushed.

**Author's Notes:**

Hey! I love your reviews! I promise, that I will reply to all of them. But I have just 4 reviews till now.

**Remember**, I am new and younger than most of you so review to tell me my faults. Sarcasm seems mean to most people, but I want you to tell me all my faults. Ok, so please tell me all. Ok? :) :). Oh and yes, I will make more Louis and Ariana ships. ;)


End file.
